


Unzip your Skin and Let Me Have a Seat

by Infinityonthot



Series: Sanders Sides one Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ......, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, We Die Like Men, and no one talks to me anymore, because this is digital, get ready for a bunch more vent writings now that i actually know how to out my ideas on paper XD, haha - Freeform, i wrote this half asleep, i wrote this listening to icp so im a little disconnected, or not paper, so no beta writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinityonthot/pseuds/Infinityonthot
Summary: Roman gets a little hint at what the man he has his eyes on is thinking of.





	Unzip your Skin and Let Me Have a Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [When i could feel things](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=When+i+could+feel+things).



> This took like, 2 hours to write. So sorry if it sucks but,,,, I'm posting it anyways.

"Hey Roman!" Virgil called out from the top of the stairs. Roman ignored the Emo's calls. He figured if it was anything important, he'll keep talking.

"Look what I found." That got Roman's attention. 

In Virgil's hand was a navy blue, hard backed, notebook with the number 5 and letter R written on the spine with a white paint marker. The book was obviously Logan's. Probably a journal of some kind. 

"It's a diary." He whispered. 

"No shit," Roman said "put it back"

"You wanna read this tho. Trust me."

"No, I don't"

"Yeah? Listen to this." Before Roman could stop him, Virgil read off what sounded like something Thomas would have written in the 7th grade. 

"If I took your hand, I knew it would start a ripple of waves in my soul  
If I felt the waves in my soul, I knew they would show up on my cheeks  
If my cheeks blush, I knew then I know I'd feel bashful  
And I knew the second I feel bashful, you'd notice  
And the moment you notice, you'd learn of my darkest secret  
And with that, I would trust you no more  
So as much as it hurt me, I couldn't comfort you  
As much as I wanted to, I knew it to not be a wise choice to hold you  
One day I might have the courage to let my soul makes itself known  
but until then, just know that not a moment since then has gone down without regret  
And I've written it down a million times because I know you will never believe it  
I'm sorry Roman. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"That's edgy, don't you think?" Virgil saw the colorless face of his opposite. "I'm sure you can make more of this than I can," He threw the beaten journal to the princely persona feeling proud of his actions. "And here I thought you had all the theatrics and Patton had all the gooey shit." Roman still hadn't moved, not even to catch Logan's diary. At this point Virgil took the hint and left the room. 

When he had the room to himself, Creativity grabbed his friend's journal and made his way to his room, to make sense of the book's context in his own privacy. 

He threw himself onto his bed and conjured a cup of peppermint tea. Reading the first page. 

Day one of the Experiment of the soulless 

Roman could picture Logan shaking his head, thinking it sounds more like something Virgil would write than a scientific paper. It's purely for answers. He'd say trying to convince himself not to indulge. Indulgence in emotions only lead to more. 

Today a half of Thomas's Creative attribute, Roman (Roman encompasses other parts of the host's personality, so I will merely be referring him to subject B, and myself as Subject A) 

Roman rolled his eyes. How very edgy of him. He continued to read on. Reliving recent events from Logan's- subject A's perspective. It was honestly pretty cute how stupid he was about his own feelings. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

After reading through the journal, Roman decided that he should do the honorable thing and return the journal. Although, when the Logical side finally was found, he was,,,, crying? Being comforted by Patton who was shushing him and rubbing circles on his back. 

A tinge of pain and jealousy hit Roman's core. Why on earth would someone so logical be crying. Even after reading through 101 pages of the dork building walls around any trace of feelings, it still felt wrong to see him express any emotion. 

He swallowed before making his presence known to the two in front of him. 

"Um, Logan. I've recently come into possession of something I'd assume you would want back." He holds the book out to Logan who takes it without so much as an affirming nod; and runs off upstairs instead of sinking down into his room.

"Virgil told him he gave you the journal." Patton says after a moment. "Logan thinks you won't forgive him for ignoring his feelings for you. Or for using you as a subject and not a friend. But I know you don't see the situation like that." 

Roman remained silent. Trying to digest everything.

"Right?" Patton asked. 

Roman gave Patton a grateful glance before sinking out to Logan's room to try to clear things up. Believe it or not, Logan wasn't in his own room, he was in Roman's; waiting for the princely character to return. If he caught Roman off guard, he'd be more likely to listen. 

"Logan," Roman started before being hushed.

"I only plan to be here shortly before continuing on my work, so I suggest you listen to what I need to say." 

Roman nodded and sat down on his bed, trying to appear as open as possible. 

"If my sources are correct, you've read my research journal that I've made exploring the feelings that I have for you. And with my understanding of others, that means you probably feel some sort of betrayal that I haven't shared my feelings, or that I've been giving rather mixed signals. And I apologize for that. I apologize for any negative feelings I may have sparked within you, and I only wish to make it up to you. So if you can find it in yourself to forgive me, I would like to spend some alone time with you, when it aligns with both of our schedules. 

"Logan you big nerd." Roman reached his hand out and smiled when Logan took it. Watching the blush creep onto his cheeks, similar to prophesied. Before Logan could run, Roman took the nerd in his arms. "Of course I forgive you. As if you've done anything wrong." 

Roman was greeted with a deep kiss from the character in his arms. And all felt right.


End file.
